<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars by silvercolour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470107">Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercolour/pseuds/silvercolour'>silvercolour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silver’s Good Omens fills [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Crowley-as-Aziraphale, Gen, Mid-Canon, Starmaker Crowley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercolour/pseuds/silvercolour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in Heaven again brings back a lot of memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silver’s Good Omens fills [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Name That Author Round Four</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Name the Author game over on the Good AUmens discord- check out the other fics as well there’s so many good ones!!<br/>Prompt this round was: “this brings back memories”</p><p>Image made by the lovely James_Usari, who also wrote a fill for this round! You can find his fill <a href="%E2%80%9C"> right here </a> for all your Notre Dame Good Omens feels!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Ah, but this brings back memories’ is all Crowley has time to think before two guardian angels push him down into a white leather office chair in the empty,empty halls of heaven. They tie his hands, although Crowley isn’t sure why. Any demon worth a damn would not be stopped by these small blessed ropes. And no angels would ever end up in this position in the first place.</p><p>Or if they did, Crowley feels certain they would stay in their seat as ordered (commanded, demanded). So that is what he does. Because he’s being an angel now– temporarily, and for both their safety, he is now Aziraphale. And Aziraphale would not run from this, just as Aziraphale did not run from the prospect of facing judgement in Hell in Crowley’s stead.</p><p>Crowley sits in that cavernous hall and does his best to look as ethereal as Aziraphale always –effortlessly– does. Fighting hard against the urge to fidget he is assaulted by memories from before.</p><p>Memories from the Beginning, of light and warmth, and of creation.</p><p>Memories from before his– well, from before. Because Crowley remembers, even though others seem to have forgotten. He recalls the beginning times, the easy camaraderie of simply <em> being, </em>none of them without purpose, but all of them without the sense of urgency that seems so prevalent now.</p><p>He remembers the freedom and tranquility that existed here in heaven. There was a time when all spaces here were open to the sky, when the clouds provided magnificent vistas one could never tire of, and every new sunset was painted across the sky in the spectacular colours. And when the sun gave way to the moon and the stars?</p><p>That, Crowley recalls clearest of all. Memories of stars. It may have something to do with the stars still being visible from Earth. It may be because Crowley –once, a long time ago, when his name was not yet Crowley– helped sow the stars across the sky. For it had truly felt like a planting, like leaving seeds across the sky to grow, the harvest not one to nourish the body, but the heart and very souls of its audience.</p><p>With the stars Crowley had sown hope.</p><p>For how many times throughout the millennia have people (has Crowley) looked up at the stars to know that they are not alone. It is a cold comfort, knowing your loved ones look up at the same stars as you do, but a comfort nonetheless. As is knowing that your ancestors have looked at those same stars even when the world was a different place. The world and its people may change, but the stars will still be there, waiting for the next night to show their faces again.</p><p> </p><p>As Crowley looks around himself now he wonders when the open skies have had to make way for offices with open floor plans and when the skyline became nothing but skyscrapers. He hopes the stars are still visible here at night.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Gabriel and his cronies finally show up this too brings back memories. Memories of Judgement, of fire, and of falling. He chooses to dwell on the stars instead.</p><p><br/>

</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you thought of this ficlet!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>